Frisk Ships Alphydyne
by TheShock
Summary: Frisk had enough of Mettaton constantly trying to embarass Alphys and Undyne, so, during his True Pacifist Ending, he decides to bend the rules for a moment. (Male!Frisk, rated T because I'm paranoiac.)


**A fluffy and funny one-shot that aims at the two cute female characters from Undertale.**

 **Set in the True Ending, before the Omega Flowey battle.**

 **Frisk is a teen in this one - and a male -, so they know a lot more than Toriel thinks.**

 _His progress was impressive, going that far in befriending every monster they could, showing mercy and proving that pacifism is a very, very good way to have a growing journey. While he was sixteen and with some more knowledge about the ways of the world, traveling through the Underground was enlightening. It gave him a new reason to live, and even to believe in a better life on the Surface - with his new friends. Sans was proud, Toriel was proud, Alphys was still shy, Undyne was ever so strong, Asgore was heartbroken..._

 _...there was one monster who Frisk failed to understand at all times._

 _Mettaton._

 _Alphys and Undyne's crushes on one another were visible, yet Frisk didn't embarass the first on public TV as Mettaton intended - but the robot wasn't going to be done with them - he wanted to embarass Alphys as much as he could. But then again, Frisk knew that both females wanted to bond their relationship deeper...and as long as Mettaton would be around, that wouldn't happen at all. Frisk, through DETERMINATION, took the hand/fin and claw of Alphys and Undyne, while stopping time in the process._

"How did you do THAT?!" _Undyne asked, shocked at the human's powers to stop the time._

"I have the highest DETERMINATION around. I can bend the rules as I please, but I didn't do that...until now." _Frisk answered, matter-of-factly._

"Wh-why would you take us around in this?" _Alphys asked, curious about the human's decision._

"Because I can see what you both want. You want to bond further." _Frisk smiled mischievously._

"S-so...th-that letter..." _Alphys realised, her face flushing red._

"It was Undyne all along." _Frisk said,_ "and besides, what you want is beautiful. It's called love."

"You stopped time just for us? Still...why?" _Undyne looked at Alphys, and then back at the human._

"If Mettaton would keep teasing you, it wouldn't happen."

 _The two females exchanged fiery, passionate looks towards one another. The human was right, they never had a chance to fully express what they felt - words weren't enough to show exactly what was making their SOULS shift their beats whenever quick glances were stolen between them. No, they needed something more._

 _They slowly approached one another, breathing hitched, Alphys blushing madly and Undyne keeping that sly smile of hers - Frisk looked in awe as the two females were about to seal their love - and then it happened. Passionate bites and soft moans were heard from the two as they were having their first kiss._

 _He then decided to start the time around them, to show everyone what his DETERMINATION can do._

 _It can bring monsters together..._

 _...or it can tear them apart._

 _Everyone stared in surprise as the two broke their kiss after a few moments. Toriel couldn't help blushing, and, as much as she despised Asgore's actions, she couldn't avert her gaze from him. He was still the one for her, no matter what._

 _Sans had a sly grin on his face - this was going to be pun material for a long time._

 _Papyrus had a few tears in his eyesockets. He was impressed._

 _Flowey covered his petals, unable to contain his fury of how Frisk meddled in his plans._

 _While Frisk was happily smiling and said with a neutral voice,_ "I'm going to ship Alphydyne. I hope you guys will find it cute."

"DARLING, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE THEM KISS. THIS IS GOING TO BE-" _Mettaton said as he brought up his cameras._

"Shut the hell up, you idiot." _Undyne snarled as she threw a spear in the robot's face._

"U-Undyne, th-that wasn't really necessary." _Alphys said, her claws shaking nervously._ "I'm going to ship some monsters too, human," _she added as she looked towards Toriel and Asgore._ "I find them cute."


End file.
